


Tongue Twisters

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Harry is never sure why his cousin does half the things he does. Saying tongue twisters correctly is not a skill needed for a Sinda Prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Taming the Muse on Dreamwidth, prompt Twister.

“You know, you wouldn’t be half so confused if you didn’t keep trying to say that.” Harry laughed as he looked over at Eluréd.

Elurín nodded, looking at his twin as well. “Just because Uncle Celeborn can say them doesn’t mean you have to try and say them as well.”

Eluréd rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing it because he can, I’m doing it because I feel it’s a good skill to have.”

“To be able to say ‘The seething sea ceaseth and thus the seething sea sufficeth us’ quickly? What are you planning to do with the rest of your life that that is a worthy skill? Aren’t you supposed to be a prince of the Sindar, not a failed contestant on a talent show?” Harry stared at his cousin.

“It is good practice at enunciation, which is an important part of being an important person. Isn’t one of your friends always lecturing you about pronouncing spells correctly?” Elúred said back.

“Hermione, yes. At least there are serious consequences if you mispronounce a spell. Mispronouncing a tongue twister has no consequences other than Thranduil teasing you,” Harry said.

Elurín sighed. “While I agree with Harry, are you two going to continue this debate all evening? It gets boring after a while.”

“Would you rather I debate something with you? Are you feeling neglected?” Eluréd teased, before reaching out to grab his brother’s arm. Harry had no doubt that if Elurín really seemed bothered, Eluréd would insist they stop.

Elurín shook his head. “Merely bored of this subject matter. Not neglected, though if you keep talking about Sally selling things, I might wonder if you have a new girlfriend and neglected to tell us.”

Eluréd throw a pillow at his brother.

Celeborn raised an eye as he passed by the room. “You two are millenniums old, and Harry, you’re almost an adult. Must you all persist in destroying the couch pillows just to hit each other with them?”

All three shook their heads.

“Good. If you have to hit each with things, go play paintball or something outside of the house, please.”

Elurín waited until he had left before speaking again. “Uncle keeps acting old recently. Did something happen that nobody bothered to tell us about?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but then again, if they didn’t tell us how would we be?” Eluréd responded.

“Harry could have used his invisibility cloak to eavesdrop on some of his conversations,” Elurín said.

Harry shook his head. “Ada is far too aware of it for that to work. Last week he reminded me to be careful with my shampoo if I wanted to sneak up on anybody, because it could give me away.”

The twins shook their heads as well. “Amil could do the same thing. Do you think he taught her that?”

Harry shrugged. ‘It’s entirely possible. It seems like the sort of thing he would teach his beloved niece in preparation for her having her own kids.”

“Do you think he’ll ever teach us that?” Eluréd asked.

“He expects us all to figure that out on your own,” Harry said.

Elurín nodded. “Even though there’s little chance of that happening."

Eluréd and Harry nodded.


End file.
